


Who's Your Little Friend?

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Infidelity, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Cliff should've known better than to bring Kirk over to his house. Every time he decides to invite a friend to hang out, his step-dad always gets weird around them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Load era step-dad James, Ride the Lightning era Cliff, and this nerdy Kirk <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8f/6e/d4/8f6ed4990f4c2700276750b976cb07e5.jpg>
> 
> Because I'm painting a very specific picture if you couldn't tell.

Cliff should've known better than to bring Kirk over to his house. Every time he decides to invite a friend to hang out, his step-dad always gets weird around them. It might be amusing to his friends, but it kind of made Cliff feel embarrassed and self conscious. He didn't want to be one of those dudes whose step-dad hung out with them and tried too hard to be the _cool dad_. He'd be deemed a social outcast by the end of the week.

But circumstances changed and Kirk wasn't allowed to have friends over when his father was watching the game with his buddies, so they had no other place to jam than Cliff's house. Hence why Cliff had to resort to subjecting Kirk to James. It's not like James was one of those dads who told stupid jokes or claimed to be _hip_ , he was actually a cool guy all things considered. He liked working on cars, his taste in music was rad, and he wasn't an asshole. But despite all that, there was still a hint of James trying to be relatable and _one of boys_ , so to speak.

It was the first time Kirk had been to Cliff's home in a year since James had married Cliff's mom and became his step-dad and he'd been dreading the moment, to be honest. Kirk wasn't like his other friends. He wasn't macho or particularly _masculine_ in the strictest sense and he wore geeky glasses that made him look like an owl, but he was still the coolest person Cliff knew. Cliff’'s opinion was probably biased, however, since him and Kirk were best friends.

The prospect of James meeting Kirk for the first time or finding out that they _fooled around_ with each other mortified Cliff because he wasn't sure how his step-dad would react, to be honest. James was the embodiment of _macho_ and having someone so soft spoken like Kirk around made Cliff uneasy. There was no way around it, though, and despite the countless warnings Cliff gave Kirk while on their way over to his house, Kirk insisted that it was no big deal.

When they reached Cliff's house they noticed the garage door was open and approached it. Cliff lead the way as Kirk followed close behind with his guitar in hand. The hood to James’ car was popped open and as Cliff walked around towards the front he could see his step-dad bent over the engine fiddling with his tools. Cliff tried to sneak around him without James noticing, but the man was like a hawk and spotted him right away. Cliff groaned internally.

“Hey, pal!” James called out when he saw Cliff attempting to slip away. “How was school?”

“It was fine,” Cliff replied, trying to make conversation as brief as possible. “I'm just gonna go up to my room now.”

“Cool your heels for a second,” James said and grabbed a dirty rag to wipe off his hands.

James glanced over Cliff's shoulder and saw Kirk standing behind him timidly, eyes shifting between James and Cliff skeptically. Cliff instinctively stepped in between Kirk and his step-dad in an attempt to kind of draw attention away from Kirk, but it was no use. James tossed the rag off to the side and fixed Kirk with a curious gaze.

“Who's your little friend, Cliff?” James asked, gesturing over in Kirk’'s direction with a nod of his head.

“This is Kirk,” Cliff introduced, stepping aside slightly.

“I'm James. Cliff's step-dad,” James greeted, sticking his hand out towards Kirk.

James’ hand easily eclipsed Kirk's and he shook the delicate hand in a firm grasp. He looked Kirk up and down in a long sweeping gaze, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, and smirked a little. Kirk gave him a nervous smile in return as he used the rim of his glasses to shy away from the older man's gaze.

“Haven't seen _you_ around here before,” James said, continuing to be overt in the way he studied the boy. “How long have you known Cliff?”

“Since freshman year,” Kirk answered meekly.

“ _Really?_ I'm surprised Cliff's never had you over,” James commented. “You're certainly a nice change of pace from all his other friends.”

Cliff noticed James checking Kirk out, much to his surprise, and stepped between them to sort of cut off the interaction. Cliff couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy when Kirk offered a soft giggle at James’ remark and grabbed Kirk by the wrist to pull him along.

“Well, me and Kirk are gonna go jam in my room for awhile,” Cliff cut in, dragging Kirk off towards the door that led into the house.

“I won't keep you rockstars any longer then. Let me know if you boys need anything, alright?” James added, still eying Kirk as they walked off.

“Sure thing, James,” Cliff dismissed, pulling Kirk inside the house.

They made their way up to Cliff's room where Kirk unpacked his guitar and plugged it into the spare amp Cliff had set aside just for him. It was pretty old, the same one Kirk always used whenever he came over from before Cliff's mom got remarried, but it was still in decent enough shape. There was no way Kirk was about to lug his amp all the way to Cliff's house just for a slight difference in sound quality. Besides, this one had sentimental value.

Kirk sat down on the floor by Cliff's bed so he could rest his back up against it and started plucking away on his guitar. Cliff grabbed his bass and hooked it up to his own amp. It hissed with feedback when he plugged it in and went to go sit down beside Kirk who was carefully watching his fingers as he moved them along the fretboard. Cliff listened to the abstract riff Kirk was playing before joining in with something that complemented it.

Every so often Cliff would look over at Kirk to check in on his finger placement and try to mimic it as best as he could. Kirk would do the same and they'd sort of go back and forth like this for a few minutes before settling on something cohesive enough to pass as a _song_. They both sort of fall into a trance like they usually do, syncing up with each other like their brains were on the same wavelength. They continued on like this for quite some time, to the point where playing became an afterthought as they just relaxed and talked.

“We should start a band after we graduate this summer like we've always talked about,” Cliff brought up as he fingered the strings of his bass.

“I'm sure you're dad will be our number one fan,” Kirk teased, getting a playful shove from Cliff in return.

“James is not my dad. He's my step-dad,” Cliff clarified.

“He seems like a cool guy,” Kirk said thoughtfully, pausing his strumming long enough to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“True, but don't you find him vaguely… _uncomfortable_?” Cliff inquired as he stopped playing altogether to look over at Kirk. “I mean, didn't you notice the way he was staring at you?”

“Yeah,” Kirk admitted like it was no big deal.

“And you're not weirded out by that?” Cliff asked skeptically, an expression of grotesque fascination shaping his features.

“What can I say? He's kinda hot for an older dude,” Kirk stated with a giddy smile. “Are you saying you _wouldn't_ bone him if you could?”

“Ew, no! He's married to my mom,” Cliff admonished, but let out a hearty laugh.

“So? It's not like you guys are related or anything,” Kirk pointed out, setting his guitar against the nightstand when he figured Cliff was through playing. “Don't you think he's at least a _little_ hot?”

“Well, _yeah_...” Cliff said slowly, needing time to think about it for a moment before continuing. “But I don't think I'd actually _fuck_ him.”

“Why not?” Kirk pressed.

“'Cus there's no reason to when I already have you,” Cliff replied, abandoning his bass off to the side.

Cliff turned his complete undivided attention towards Kirk and scooted closer to him. Cliff gazed over at Kirk with half-lidded eyes and Kirk stared back at him expectantly, his brown eyes magnified by his owl-like glasses. Kirk knew what that look meant and couldn't help but smile when Cliff placed a hand on his thigh and leaned in. They met halfway in a soft, gentle kiss that urged Cliff to curl his hand in between Kirk's skinny thighs to cup his groin.

Kirk sighed into the kiss, arching his hips into Cliff's hand to get much needed friction. Kirk reached over and started to knead at Cliff's cock through his jeans until he got hard. Kirk loved feeling the outline of Cliff's cock in his tight jeans. They made out against the side of Cliff's bed, swapping saliva and nipping at each other's lips, as they groped at their growing erections like the horny eighteen year olds they are.

Cliff occupied himself with getting the front of Kirk's pants undone, using deft and nimble fingers to open the other boy's fly. This prompted Kirk to raise his hips up so Cliff could help shimmy his pants down a little, causing Kirk's cock to spring free from it confines. Kirk shifted awkwardly towards Cliff to do the same. He popped the button and worked the zipper down until there was enough space inside to reach in and pull Cliff's cock out.

The taller boy let out a groan when Kirk's delicate hand wrapped around his erect cock and began to stroke it tenderly. Cliff mirrored what Kirk was doing and matched the way his hand moved along his manhood. They were jacking each other off as they sucked face like their lives depended on it, only breaking away when they absolutely needed to breathe. Other than that, they were swallowing their moans to stifle some of the noise so as not to draw attention to what they were actually up to.

Kirk could feel Cliff's cock twitching and throbbing in his hand as he dragged and twisted his fist along the length of it in long, generous strokes. It drew sounds out of Cliff that made his Kirk's cock throb with interest, but what really turned Kirk on was the fact that Cliff's hands were so big and dexterous, rough even, as they were toughened by bass playing. It had Kirk leaking a gratuitous amount of pre come that spread easily over his aroused flesh as Cliff stroked him vigorously.

It was enough to make Kirk want to beg for more, to be fucked into the scratchy carpet below them, but sometimes a good ol’ fashioned hand job was all he needed. The same could possibly be said for Cliff as well seeing as how he made no attempt to take this further beyond a helping hand. He seemed content enough to just sit there and make out with Kirk as they casually jerked each other's cocks. Which was fine, of course. If James barged in now, this would be easier to cover up than trying to explain why Cliff was fucking Kirk.

Just as the thought crossed Cliff's mind his erection gave an involuntary lurch, no doubt _excited_ by the idea of James catching them red-handed. He doesn't know why it turns him on, but it does. He wondered if Kirk would feel the same and Cliff supposed he would. Would probably ask James to join if he wasn't so timid and given the chance. Cliff isn't sure what he'd do if that ever happened. Sure, there'd be a little jealousy because Kirk belonged to _him_ even if they weren't strictly dating, but he wouldn't mind seeing someone else fuck Kirk either.

Cliff had been so caught up in his own world that he barely noticed his own orgasm creeping up on him, or the fact that his hand stroked Kirk's cock on pure instinct. Even his kisses were just a reflex by now. Kirk didn't seem to notice any difference anyhow because he, too, was just running blindly on arousal at this point. He was stroking Cliff's cock fervently, trying to wring an orgasm out of him as fast as he could. It was kind of like an unspoken challenge between them to see who can make who come first.

Kirk let out a muffled whimper when Cliff brushed his thumb over the tip of Kirk's weeping cock, going so far as to even flinch into the contact. It made the brunette shudder pleasantly against Cliff and caused his hand to stutter along Cliff's hard on. Cliff swallowed each and every one of Kirk's choked up half hearted moans as he stroked just the upper half of Kirk's cock. He teased the head, dragging the pad of his thumb in agonizingly slow circles that made the smaller man keen in approval.

It didn't deter Kirk from caressing Cliff's cock, however. He faltered for a brief moment at the initial over stimulation, but he was right back to moving his fist at a determined pace. Kirk's hand glided with grace and ease, covering the full length of Cliff's manhood in long strokes. How they touched each other was the exact opposite, but it complimented the way they achieved completion. Kirk was especially sensitive to stimulation whereas Cliff loved the more drawn out motion of feeling Kirk's delicate hand twisting over his cock.

Eventually they picked up the pace and their hands moved erratically along their erections. They got so frantic by the end of it all that they were panting so harshly to the point where their kissing resembled something akin to fish out of water. Cliff and Kirk were gasping and moaning so much that the incentive to kiss was practically non-existent. There were still a few token attempts of nipping at each other's lips, but all their focus and energy centered around coming.

Cliff palmed just at the head of Kirk's cock, forgoing any other external stimulation, and somehow managed to bring about Kirk's orgasm in no time flat. Kirk gave a wounded cry of relief, body shuddering violently from the suddenness of it, and came into Cliff's hand. The release was almost painful in a way as Cliff didn't ease up when Kirk became too sensitive. Kirk clutched at the front of Cliff's shirt with his spare hand and yanked him in for another sloppy kiss.

In the moments that followed after, Kirk's hand was a blur along Cliff's cock. He concentrated on wringing the orgasm out of Cliff even as his own cock continued to pulse and twitch. Cliff kept up with the kiss as best he could, but nothing else mattered more than reaching that threshold. And Kirk was more than generous to help him get there. With a groan that resounded deep within Cliff's throat, he let go of that final shred of self control and came. His cock pulsated in Kirk's hand, which had slowed down considerably after the initial spurt, and basked in the ecstasy of sharing such an intimate moment with Kirk.

After they came down from their orgasmic high they broke away from the kiss, panting heavily to catch their breath, and rested their foreheads against one another. Kirk let out a soft little chuckle, bringing Cliff out of his reverie, prompting him to give Kirk an inquisitive look.

“What?” Cliff asked bemused.

“You're fogging up my glasses,” Kirk stated, grinning widely when Cliff shied away from him.

“Sorry,” Cliff mumbled, pecking Kirk on the lips.

They were both sweating slightly and completely winded like they just got done running a mile. Their hands were sticky and their hearts were pounding like they were going to leap out of their chests like in those old black and white cartoons. Unfortunately, Cliff's shirt didn't survive the carnage and after him and Kirk picked themselves off the floor and cleaned up, Cliff had to swap out his soiled shirt for a less incriminating one.

Which worked out perfectly when there was a knock to Cliff's bedroom door. James let himself in, knocking solely as a precaution before barging in. Cliff and Kirk were huddled up against the side of Cliff's bed once again, clutching at their instruments. Cliff seemed calm and collected like he usually did, but when James’ gaze drifted over to Kirk he couldn't help but notice the way the smaller boy hugged his guitar like he had something to hide. Like he was found guilty of sticking his hand in the cookie jar. That, and Cliff was wearing a different shirt now.

“I haven't heard anything from you two for quite some time. You boys alright in here?” James inquired suspiciously, hand resting on the doorknob as he stood halfway inside Cliff's room.

“Just taking a break,” Cliff excused, hoping to fly under the radar of James’ bullshit detector.

“Trying to keep up with this guy is hell on my wrist,” Kirk piped up.

“I'm sure it is,” James surmised, smirking when he caught onto the accidental innuendo.

Kirk blushed when he realized just how badly he fucked up with his poor choice of words, but he tried to play it off as cool as possible regardless. James didn't comment further on it, but there was a smug looking of _knowing_ etched across his face that didn't bode too well with Cliff.

“Well in that case, you boys hungry? I was about to whip up some burgers in the kitchen if you're interested,” James offered, changing the subject.

“Sure. Sounds good,” Cliff replied stoically.

“I'll see you two downstairs then. Don't take too long now or it might get cold,” James warned before slipping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Cliff gave James an obligatory smile while Kirk nodded in understanding right before James left, sighing in relief when James made his departure. Once the door was shut, however, James stood outside for a few seconds before he heard frantic whispering between the two of them and smirked.

He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he had a good idea of what had transpired while they were left unsupervised.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week or so since Kirk came to Cliff's house and, despite Cliff's insistence not to, he found himself coming over to hang out. It was Friday afternoon, just after school, and Cliff had agreed to have a sleepover with Kirk. It took a lot of haggling on Kirk's part, but the brunette was finally able to make Cliff cave in. Truth is, Kirk and his dad weren't really on speaking terms right now since he quit his part time job, so he wanted to get away for a weekend so his father could cool off.

He had a backpack full of clothes and toiletries as well as his guitar just in case they decided to practice. Kirk made it to Cliff's house about an hour after school. The garage door wasn't open this time so Kirk made his way to the front door and rang the bell once. He waited on the porch, training his ear to see if he could hear anything and after a few moments the sound of footfalls approaching the door became louder.

When the door opened Kirk expected to see Cliff, but what he got was James answering instead. It should've been obvious since James _lives_ here, but Kirk is taken aback regardless. He didn't notice it until now, but James was massive compared to him as he stood in the doorway, towering over Kirk. Kirk felt small and vulnerable without Cliff here to protect him, especially since a wide grin spreads across James’ face when his gaze befalls the young boy.

“Kirk! How ya doin’?” James asked.

“I'm fine, Mr. Hetfield,” Kirk replied, too timid to break eye contact as the older man's gaze bored into him.

“What brings you over, kiddo?”

“Well, uh, Cliff said I could come stay for the weekend,” Kirk said, staring up at James with big eyes framed with even bigger glasses.

“Oh, right. He mentioned you'd be coming over,” James recalled slowly. He stepped aside and gestured into the house with the sweep of his hand. “Come on in, sport.”

With a bashful smile Kirk stepped inside, squeezing past James in the process. James didn't leave enough space between him and the door frame so Kirk ended up brushing up against James a little. He wasn't sure if James did it on purpose or not, but it managed to make Kirk's heart race when his shoulder bumped into James’ chest. Kirk walked further inside, turning around just in time to see James shutting the door behind him.

“Cliff's not here right now, but you can go ahead and put your stuff up in his room,” James pointed out, approaching Kirk slowly.

“Where is he?” Kirk inquired curiously.

“He went to go drive his mother to the airport. He won't be back for another hour, I'm guessing,” James explained. He walked past Kirk and headed towards the living room. “Are you hungry?”

“No, I'm good,” Kirk said, gaze following James as the older man plopped down on the couch.

When James didn't respond, Kirk took that as his cue to head up to Cliff's room. Kirk swung the ajar door open and walked over towards the bed. Kirk laid his guitar down on Cliff's bed and shrugged his backpack off, letting it drop to the floor with a soft rustle. He spared a glance around the room, contemplating whether he should just wait up here for Cliff to come home or not. He could play his guitar he supposed, but just as he was about to unpack it he heard his name being called from downstairs.

Kirk figured it'd be rude if he just ignored James and made his way back to the living room where he last saw Cliff's step-dad. He was watching baseball on the television and lounging against the couch with an arm draped over the back rest. Kirk walked around to the side of the couch and poked his head within James’ peripherals. He cleared his throat softly to get James’ attention and was greeted with that trademark grin of his he seemed to love flashing whenever Kirk was around.

“Hey, pal. You wanna watch the game with me?” James asked, patting the spot next to him on the sofa.

“Sure,” Kirk said in a soft tone.

He walked over and sat down next to James on the couch, giving the older man an awkward smile. James smirked down at him as he scooted closer to the boy. Kirk felt his face heat up when James asserted himself into Kirk's space, making him feel nervous and flustered. Kirk sat there perfectly still with his hands in his lap and looking incredibly stiff while James had his arm casually wrapped around Kirk's shoulders on the back of the couch.

They lounged on the sofa in silence as they watched the game. The Giants were playing the Dodgers today, a game his own dad would no doubt be watching, and Kirk tried to concentrate on the action happening on tv, but he couldn't do that when James was sitting so close to him. So close that he could smell the man's cologne and the faint scent of motor oil. He didn't dare move, even as James leaned forward to grab a beer off of the coffee table. James popped the tab and took a swig from the can. He let out a burp and spared a glance over at Kirk, catching the boy just in time to see him quickly looking away.

With a knowing look, James let out an easy chuckle and fixed Kirk with a curious gaze.

“You want one?” James inquired, holding up his beer.

“I'm not old enough,” Kirk replied quickly like he was just asked to do something unspeakable, glancing between James and the beer incredulously.

 _Christ, he's so innocent,_ the older man mused internally. _Those big eyes. That cute little pout._

“You're eighteen ain't ya?” James pressed.

“Yeah…” Kirk said slowly.

“Then that's old enough to have a beer with me,” James stated before picking up a beer and handing it over to the boy.

Kirk accepted it gratefully, fingers brushing James’ when he goes to grab it, and gave the older man a nervous smile. He eyed the can wearily and glanced back at James as if to see if this was a test or a trick, but James just stared at him expectantly. So Kirk flicked the tab, causing the can to hiss as the carbonation was let out and raised it to his lips. He took a sip at first, grimacing at the bitter taste much to James’ amusement, then took a bigger drink from it. This seemed to please Mr. Hetfield.

“There you go! Relax,” James encouraged with a wink before turning back to the game.

They sit there idly sipping on beer and watching baseball. About five minutes pass without them saying a word to each other and Kirk thought maybe this wouldn't be so awkward after all. All the things Cliff warned him against seemed like exaggerations at this point. That is, until, a commercial came on bringing Kirk back to James’ attention. He looked over at the kid, taking in his overall demeanor, and found it cute that Kirk was so _shy_ around him.

“Are you always this tense?” James inquired when he noticed Kirk sitting perfectly still. James grabbed Kirk's shoulder and squeezed it tenderly. “You're so stiff. Loosen up a little.”

“Sorry. I'm just so used to Cliff being around, ya know?” Kirk excused, offering a timid smile. Kirk did that a lot when he was stressed or nervous.

“He's your best friend, isn't he?”

“My _only_ friend, really,” Kirk admitted, taking a sip of beer as he stared directly at the tv.

“He treat you right?” James asked, hand still on Kirk's shoulder.

“ _Oh yeah!_ He's a really cool dude,” Kirk enthused. It's a no brainer. Cliff is awesome. “Really nice.”

“Takes good care of you?”

“Yeah,” Kirk answered in a quiet tone.

Just then, James bent forward to set his mostly empty can of beer on the coffee table. He leaned back against the couch, wrapping an arm around Kirk's shoulders once again while he casually laid his free hand on Kirk's leg. This made the boy noticeably tense up, causing Kirk's cheeks to burn with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. Kirk was clutching at his beer so hard that the can was beginning to make a crinkling noise.

“How long has he been fucking you?” James went on to question, rubbing a hand up Kirk's thigh.

“What?” Kirk squawked, staring up at James.

James plucked the can out of Kirk's white knuckled grip and set it down before returning to Kirk. The kid was looking at him with wide eyes that only seemed to look even bigger with those goofy glasses. The question genuinely took Kirk by surprise that he didn't know how to respond. His silence was answer enough, however, and that had James smirking in no time. Then again, James already had a sneaking suspicion that something was going on between him and Cliff anyway. Cliff might have been able to play it cool, but the guilt was written all over Kirk.

“You don't need to be shy. It's just between us two guys,” James reassured, running his hand up and down Kirk's skinny tricep as his other hand curled further around his thigh. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“No…” Kirk said with a timid shake of his head.

“But you fool around?”

“Yes…” And Kirk sounded as if he were on the verge of tears. Like the guilt was eating him up inside.

“You like it when he fucks you?” James inquired, pressing the topic further. Kirk's cheeks were pink and he trembled in James’ embrace.

Kirk gazed up into James’ eyes bashfully, feeling like he was at confession right now to be absolved of his sins, but couldn't shake the fact that it was _exhilarating_ in a way. He nodded his head promptly in response to James’ question because he was too afraid to say it out loud. It felt like he was running a fever with how hot his face was right now. Not to mention his pants were starting to feel a little tighter than usual.

“It's okay to admit it. There's nothing wrong about fooling around with your buddy every once in awhile,” James soothed in a soft tone.

James’ hand left Kirk's thigh and came up to cup him underneath the chin. The action made Kirk's skin prickle with heat and his heart hammer in his chest like a hummingbird was trapped inside him. Kirk might be naive to some things, but it was quite obvious what James was doing. Kirk didn't know whether he liked the attention or not. Sure, James was a handsome man, but this was Cliff's _step-dad_.

“Mr. Hetfield..?” Kirk asked with a hint of uncertainty, staring up at James with big, brown eyes magnified by his lenses.

“Please, call me James,” the older man told him, stroking his thumb along Kirk's plush bottom lip. “Cliff's lucky to have such a cute little friend to play with.”

“James, I--”

“Ya know, when I first saw you, I thought you were younger. Can't begin to tell you how relieved I was when you said you were eighteen,” James admitted, going to cup the side of Kirk's face.

“Why?” Kirk inquired meekly.

“This is _why_ ,” James murmured before pulling Kirk in for a kiss.

It caught Kirk off guard despite the obvious set up and he found himself gasping into the kiss, going so far as to bring his hands up and lay them against James’ chest. He wasn't sure if he was trying to push James away or if he just needed something to hang onto. All Kirk could do was sit there stiffly as James kissed him gently. James was surprisingly tender for a man who looked as though he liked things a bit rough.

James brushed the dark curls out of Kirk's face and caressed the kid's soft, flawless skin. It almost made James feel envious with how perfect this boy is at such a young age. James still had acne scars from when he was in high school, but figured it wasn't so bad. After all, James was able to bag such a sexy, barely legal eighteen year old who was _literally_ young enough to be his son. He should feel like a gross old man for taking advantage of someone like Kirk, but the boy doesn't tell him to stop either.

It encouraged James to take this a step further by dropping his hand into Kirk's lap to rub his palm over the straining bulge in Kirk's pants. James smirked against Kirk's lips, becoming more confident as he kneaded the erection. The boy let out the sweetest noises and arched into the contact as he was swept away in a flurry of kisses and well placed strokes to his hard on. James swallowed Kirk's whimpers, hoping to draw out more of them as he purposely cupped and squeezed the kid's arousal.

Kirk relinquished what little control he had left and let his hands fall down towards James’ crotch where he blindly fumbled around to grope the older man's clothed cock. A deep, rumbling groan escaped James’ throat, making Kirk shudder with delight. It motivated the young man to keep doing what he was doing as it resulted in James doing the same for him. Kirk was still tense, but was slowly relaxing and unwinding.

Maybe it was the beer. Maybe it was James’ calming presence. Or perhaps Kirk was just too horny to care about the possible repercussions to fucking his best friend's step-dad. Either way, James and Kirk are so caught up in feeling each other and the tv is just loud enough that neither of them hear it as a car pulled into the driveway or the front door opening and closing. Regardless, they continue to go at it, obliviously making out slowly and rubbing at each other's hard ons.

Both unaware of the spectator standing off to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

Cliff couldn't believe what he was seeing. This really couldn't be happening, could it? The angle was a bit weird but from where Cliff was standing he could see Kirk and his step-dad making out on the couch. At first he was shocked, not truly trusting his eyes, and had to actually rub at them as if the scene before him would magically disappear. But when he opened his eyes once again, Kirk was still playing tonsil hockey with James.

Cliff wanted to be mad or upset, but he couldn't even bring himself to be jealous for that matter. Kirk wasn't his boyfriend, per se, but he was still possessive towards him and that meant no one else could touch him. It wasn't an official rule or anything, but it went without saying. But despite all of that, Cliff found himself becoming more _intrigued_ than anything else. So intrigued that he stepped further into the room to get a better view.

He felt the heat rush to his face as soon as he saw what was really happening. Both men had their hands in each other's laps and were currently groping at their obvious erections. Neither of them still hadn't noticed Cliff come in because he was so in awe of the whole situation that all sound had left him entirely. Cliff wasn't even sure if he was still breathing or not. Cliff suddenly felt embarrassed, like he walking in on something he shouldn't have, but he didn't turn away and leave.

He just stood there and watched as his step-dad kissed and fondled his best friend on the sofa. The same sofa where Cliff, James, and Cliff's mom watched tv together. He'd never be able to sit down on that couch with his mom ever again… Then a thought occurred to him. James was a married man. Why was he doing this? And why wasn't Cliff more pissed off about it. The arrangement between him and Kirk was one thing, but shouldn't Cliff be furious that James is cheating on his mother? Shouldn't he be scrambling to find some way to get in contact with his mom and tell her that her husband is tongue fucking an eighteen year old boy.

But Cliff doesn't do anything. Can't do much of anything, to be honest. But then Kirk let out a soft noise that made Cliff's face flush and Cliff knew he couldn't just idly standby any longer. He mustered up all the strength he had left in his lungs, took a step forward, and made his presence known after standing there for what felt like an agonizingly long time.

“What the hell is going on?” Cliff demanded weakly, voice cracking because he was so flustered.

He couldn't trust the strength of his own voice and it resulted in making his ears ring as he heard it. Kirk was the one to break away from James, immediately yanking his hands away from the older man like he'd just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Kirk couldn't quite meet Cliff's gaze, no doubt feeling guilty, because he knew what he was doing was forbidden. Not just because of the age difference or the fact that James was married, but because you don't go around fucking your best friend’s step-parent. It was an unwritten, unspoken rule and Kirk had broke it.

Kirk opened his mouth to explain himself, though lets be honest he hadn't the slightest idea on how he could talk his way out of this one, but James beat him to the punch.

“Just spending some quality time with Kirk here,” James said nonchalantly, caressing Kirk’s thigh. “Keeping each other _company_.”

“What about mom?” Cliff asked dimly.

“She's not here right now. You of all people should know that,” James replied sarcastically.

 _Yeah, well, no shit Sherlock,_ Cliff scoffed internally.

“So this is what you do when you're home alone? You just fool around with high school boys?” Cliff inquired vehemently, blood boiling.

He wasn't so much mad at Kirk, he could easily forgive Kirk because they weren't official or anything, but James? Taking advantage of someone soft-spoken and timid like Kirk and being unfaithful was taking it a step too far. Or, at least, that's what he reminded himself.

“Isn't that what _you_ do?” James fired back.

“I don't cheat on my spouse,” Cliff retorted.

“If you're so pissed, then give your mother a call when her flight lands,” James suggested, and he had this look on his face that Cliff didn't like one bit. It seethed with cockiness. “Until then, me and your little buddy here are gonna have some fun.”

Kirk looked up at Cliff in shame, trying to hide behind the rim of his glasses, but Cliff didn't really look him in the eye anyway. He was focused on where James’ hands were placed on Kirk's body. One on his leg, the other cupping the base of Kirk's skull. Kirk had his hands placed awkwardly at his sides, too afraid to do anything with them as Cliff and James went back and forth. After that last comment from James, however, Cliff had nothing else to say. What was he supposed to say?

“Isn't that right, Kirk?” James said, addressing the young man sitting next to him.

Kirk turned his attention back towards James, eyes shifting between the older man and his best friend. He wasn't sure what to do. Kirk knew he should probably reject Mr. Hetfield's advances now that the cat was out of the bag, but Cliff wasn't trying to snatch him out of James’ arms despite his opinion on the matter. Truth is, Kirk didn't mind it as much as he probably should. He didn't mind that Cliff had caught him, not really anyway, and he didn't want to stop. He felt bad, sure, but Cliff didn't make the effort to put a stop to it entirely either.

“Yeah,” is all Kirk can manage to say.

And with that, James pulled Kirk into another deep kiss, wasting no time in picking up where they left off. Kirk's hands reached out nervously and ran up James’ legs, though they never quite made it back to his groin. Kirk felt self conscious now that they had an audience whereas James had no shame in groping the bulge in Kirk's pants. Still, Kirk couldn't deny that there was something extremely arousing about being watched by Cliff as he made out with Cliff's step-dad.

After a moment or two of James distracting him, Cliff became nothing more than an afterthought to Kirk. That's when the noises returned. James was cupping his hard on, stroking it tenderly through tight jeans as he broke away from the kiss little by little. Kirk's mouth fell open and he let out a soft moan as James kissed his way along Kirk's jaw and down to his neck. Kirk had his eyes closed, but Cliff could tell from where he stood that Kirk was thoroughly enjoying this. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Without warning, James sunk his teeth into Kirk's neck and sucked hard, making the young boy call out shortly. The sound made Cliff's cock twitch in his pants and it was then that Cliff realized he'd been hard this whole time. He reached down and idly rubbed at himself as he watched his step-dad give his best friend a gnarly hickey. Cliff wanted to be furious, wanted to be jealous that someone else was touching Kirk, but all he could feel was arousal. Maybe he just got off on Kirk enjoying himself like this.

James must've noticed Cliff touching himself because he pulled away from Kirk for a moment to gaze over at his step-son with a cocky smirk.

“Why don't you come join us, Cliff?” James offered, prompting Kirk to turn his head towards the taller boy. “Unless you wanna keep brooding by yourself.”

“ _Cliff, please..._ ” Kirk beckoned imploringly.

His hips humped up into James’ palm, craving more friction as he became breathless and needy. The look he gave Cliff could only be described as _pitiful_. His cheeks were pink, his slim chest was undulating shallowly, and there were a few stray curls sticking to his forehead. Kirk gasped and whined whenever James dug the heel of his palm into Kirk’s erection, causing the young man to grow more distraught the longer Cliff took to respond.

“Look at him,” James pointed out, fingers teasing along the outline of Kirk's cock. “He wants it bad. He even asked nicely. Are you just gonna leave your friend out to dry like that?”

“He doesn't need me…” Cliff said forlornly, feigning hurt to cover up the fact that the idea of tag teaming Kirk with James _really_ turned him on.

“That's not true at all,” James claimed. His hand left Kirk's crotch and went to cup him under the chin, coaxing the boy to look him in the eye. “Kirk, why don't you go show Cliff how much you need him.”

The meaning wasn't lost on Kirk. He knew what the older man was implying. Kirk looked over at Cliff and then back to James who pulled him in for a brief peck on the lips before sending him on his way. Kirk got off the sofa and approached Cliff in a shy manner. He wrapped his arms around Cliff's neck, stood up on the tips of his toes, and kissed the taller boy. Cliff melted into the contact quicker than he would've guessed and brought his hands up to hold Kirk by the hips.

They just stood there in the middle of the living room kissing each other slowly as James did whatever he was doing behind them on the couch. Other than that, it was just like another other time they've hooked up. Always starting out with the slow long kisses than devolved into them playfully gnawing each other's lips with their teeth. Cliff's big hands curled around Kirk's waist and tugged him in close so he could grind his hard on into the small brunette's.

Then, without even being prompted to, Kirk wiggled his way out of Cliff's embrace and dropped down to his knees. Kirk couldn't explain what possessed him to take the initiative and unzip Cliff's fly, but despite the initial embarrassment he found it becoming increasingly easier to assert his sexuality in front of both men. He was fueled by the need to please Cliff as well as impress Mr. Hetfield. Contrary to the heat building up in his cheeks and the obvious blush painting them rouge, Kirk was starting to feel more courageous and less ashamed.

To think that he hand both men essentially in the palm of his hand was almost empowering in a way. Sure, James was kind of calling the shots, but Kirk had enchanted both of them because he had what they so desperately needed. It was Kirk who, ultimately, had the final say.

Cliff stared down Kirk, panting a little, as the smaller boy reached inside and freed his cock. Kirk gave it a few experimental licks here and there before going down on Cliff, sparing no suspense. His lips stretched to accommodate all of Cliff and slowly sunk down on his length, gagging very briefly when the tip hit the back of his throat. Kirk's eyes fluttered open and peered up at the tall boy from behind his round lenses. Cliff took one look at Kirk and couldn't stop himself from threading his hand through Kirk's hair and holding his head down.

For a few minutes they went back and forth with one another. Kirk would willingly bob his head on Cliff's cock whereas Cliff would yank and shove Kirk’s mouth along the length of his manhood to establish a rhythm that got him off the best. Kirk had always been good at sucking dick despite him having the appearance of an inexperienced virgin. The things he could do with his tongue as well as being able to deepthroat with little complication was enough to make any man's head spin. If Kirk was the promiscuous type, all the boys at school would love him.

But, excluding James, Kirk had remained faithful to Cliff even when it wasn't explicitly set in stone that he had to be. For that, Cliff was grateful, but it also brought up the question as to why they haven't just made it official already? Maybe once they graduate and head off to college, they might reconsider. As of right now, however, Kirk had his hands a little full and the reality of that was only starting to set in as James sat up from the couch and approached the two boys.

“You sure look like you know what you're doing,” James deduced as he came up behind Kirk and stroked a hand through his curls. He leaned into Kirk's peripheral and established eye contact. “This what you boys usually get up to when you're all alone?”

Kirk moaned around his mouthful and nodded obediently as Cliff continued to thrust his cock in and out of Kirk's mouth. James was petting Kirk on the head, playing with his messy hair as he witnessed Cliff's dick disappearing into the smaller man's throat. James reached down and pushed Kirk's spectacles up the bridge of his nose when they slid down a little all while his other hand kneaded at his clothed hard on.

“How ‘bout sex? Cliff ever fuck you?” James inquired, though he already knew the answer, obviously. He just wanted to get conformation out of Kirk.

Another nod as Cliff fucked his mouth. He was blinking up at Mr. Hetfield, never breaking eye contact even when Cliff pulled his hair tightly or angled his head ever so slightly. James pulled his cock out and started stroking it to the sight of a pretty brunette with brown eyes sucking off his step-son. Spit was beginning to seep out the corners of Kirk's mouth and his jaw was getting noticeably more tired, but he persevered and let Cliff do most of the work as he answered James’ questions as best he could without the ability to speak.

“Do you let him come inside you?”

Kirk nods, but this time it's accompanied by a subtle glance down at James’ cock. It's perhaps a little bit bigger than Cliff's as far as girth is concerned, though not by much. More drool dripped down Kirk's chin as if he was salivating at the sight of James and sputtered slightly when Cliff's cock forced excess saliva down his throat. This made Cliff ease up on Kirk, letting his erection slip from between his abused lips, and allowing him to breathe properly.

“When was the last time he fucked you? Like, _really_ fucked you?” James asked, jerking his cock casually as Kirk remained kneeling on the ground between him and Cliff.

“Um, I guess maybe… a couple weeks ago?” Kirk responded with uncertainty as his eyes shifted towards Cliff bashfully.

Cliff stood there looking between Kirk and his step-dad, not really joining the conversation because 1) James hadn't address him and 2) he didn't know what to say to begin with. Still, there was a hint of fascination in the way the other two interacted with each other. So Cliff took it upon himself to stroke his cock languidly as he waited patiently until Kirk was given his next order because they both knew that's what James was building up to.

“I bet you've been dying to have his cock inside you, huh?” James assumed, licking his lips when he saw Cliff jacking off with him. “Well don't let me stop you boys from having fun.”

James held a hand out towards Kirk and helped the boy up into a standing position. Kirk wobbled slightly as his knees popped and he regained his balance. Kirk was the only one who was currently still fully clothed, but with a little coaxing James was able to get the boy to disrobe in the middle of the living room. After Kirk was completely naked he adjusted his glasses and half-heartedly fixed his hair. His body was as hairless and slender as James had imagined, though he did have a nice patch of dark hair adorning his groin.

Kirk stood there with his hands at his sides and his face pointed at the ground, bowing his head in an almost submissive gesture. He's not going to lie, he felt a little awkward being naked in front of Cliff's step-dad whilst also sporting an erection that had yet to be given the attention it craved, but it was equally as invigorating. Cliff gazed at Kirk, truly appreciating the beauty of Kirk's perfect body. His mouth went dry just looking at him.

“Don't be shy! Go give Kirk some attention,” James enthused, gesturing over towards the smaller boy.

Cliff took that as his cue to walk over to Kirk and lead him back towards the couch. He turned Kirk around and had him climb onto the sofa so that he was on his knees. Kirk gripped the back of the couch with his hands and stuck his ass out when Cliff grabbed him by the hips and tugged. He instinctively spread his legs apart and settled into a position that suited him best. Kirk glanced over his shoulder to find that Cliff was already getting down on his knees behind him.

The first thing he felt was Cliff's breath ghosting along the crevice of his behind, making him nibble on his bottom lip slightly. Some guys weren't into it, but Cliff loved rimming Kirk because Kirk enjoyed it so much. If they ever had the time or place to do it, Cliff could spend all night just licking and fingering Kirk until he came from that alone. One of his favorite things in life was making Kirk feel nice and, for that, Cliff didn't mind rimming at all. If anything, it brought him closer to Kirk.

So Cliff pressed his face into between Kirk's cheeks and went to town on him. James jerked off as he watched his step-son eat another boy out, thoroughly enjoying the way Kirk moaned softly or how Cliff _really_ put his neck into it. You could see Cliff's lower jaw working double time and hear the obscene _wet_ noises that accompanied the act. It made James’ cock twitch with excitement. He never really looked at Cliff in a sexual way for reasons that were obvious, but he could respect the way he was able to eat ass. Kirk certainly did.

James paced around the sofa to the side where Kirk was currently facing and came to stand in front of him. Kirk was licking and gnawing on his pink, puffy lips, a sight that got James’ blood pumping. He reached out and caressed his knuckles against Kirk's right cheek, prompting his eyes to flutter open and up towards James’ face. James’ thumb flirted with Kirk's bottom lip, running it back and forth slowly before Kirk's lips parted in a silent plea.

James took a step forward and replaced his thumb with his cock. Kirk immediately accepted all James had to give and sucked his cock like he needed it more than air. James’ hands wound their way into Kirk's hair and gently guided the boy's head up and down his length. Kirk had a little trouble at first, since James was just tad bigger than what he was used to, but adapted fairly quickly.

For the next couple of minutes all three of them wordlessly got each other off. Kirk was moaning around James’ cock as Cliff swiped his tongue all around his hole and sucked at the sensitive skin of his perineum. Meanwhile, Cliff stroked his cock until it was oozing with pre come and begging for a tight, warm place to stick it in. He glanced up briefly to see Kirk sucking off James and felt his cock give an involuntary jerk at the scene before him. How had it gotten this far? When did they all agree to this? Cliff would worry more about his sanity later because right now all he wanted to do was fuck Kirk long and hard.

Cliff pressed a kiss to Kirk's left cheek before he got up and positioned himself behind his best friend. Cliff gripped the base of his cock and started to rub the tip of it over Kirk's hole in a teasing fashion before attempting to push in.

“ _Ah, ah, ah!_ ” James tsked, holding a small bottle of lubricant out towards Cliff. “You don't wanna go and hurt the poor boy.”

Cliff snatched it out of James’ hand with a roll of his eyes and popped the cap open. He spread the liquid along his cock, groaning as he gave himself a greedy squeeze. He tosses the bottle off to the side of the couch and went back to what he had been doing before James interrupted him. Kirk wiggled his hips enticingly the moment he felt Cliff's cock brush against his entrance once again, tempting the tall boy to just shove it inside him already.

Cliff sank in in one slow fluid motion, causing Kirk to pull off of James’ cock for just a moment as he let out a long winded moan. James stroked his hair gently as Kirk powered through the initial breach before guiding the kid's mouth back down on his manhood. Kirk squirmed and readjusted himself as he was filled in multiple ways. Luckily, Cliff and James both took it upon themselves to use Kirk to their liking so Kirk didn't have to worry too much about concentrating on pleasuring both men. All he did was keep breathing as he was fucked from both ends.

Soon enough James and Cliff's thrusts were synced up because every time his nose was nestled in James’ groin Cliff's hips would be pressing into the curve of his ass. Kirk's body was drawing out groans from both of them in no time and Kirk made sure to tighten his lips as well as his ass around both of their cocks. It was the least he could do, considering. Not that James or Cliff would complain either way. His body was already doing a bang up job if their out of breath grunts were anything to go by.

All moans and whimpers that snaked their way out of Kirk were muffled by a mouthful of cock. The silence of the rest of the house was only disrupted by the sound of Kirk slurping and sucking enthusiastically on James’ thick cock as well as Cliff's hips colliding with Kirk's ass. They all moved together as one, becoming nothing more than a moaning, writhing mess. Kirk clutched at the backrest of the couch as he was pounded from behind and pushed back against Cliff by the force of James’ thrusts into his mouth.

Never in Kirk's wildest dreams did he actually think something like this could possibly happen, yet here he was. He was fucking his best friend and his best friend's step-dad in the living room. The icing on the cake would be if Cliff's mom had caught them all in the act, but then again Kirk was grateful that she was away on business right now. That much excitement might actually get them all killed, if not put in the hospital. Either way, the end was inevitable nonetheless.

Both of James’ hands were fisted in Kirk's hair now and he was yanking harder than before. Cliff was also pulling Kirk back onto his cock roughly, as if it were an alpha display to rival James. This sort of push and pull between Cliff and James came to a head when both of them felt the impending ecstasy of release coiling in the pit of their innards. Kirk was aware of the fact because Cliff had reached around the front of Kirk to place a hand on his neglected cock. Kirk felt his thighs tremble and, in turn, felt James and Cliff pulsing inside him.

Cliff's hand jerked Kirk’s cock at a moderate pace and continued to fuck him as he reached the pinnacle of his arousal. On the other end, James feed Kirk his dick repeatedly until it felt as though Kirk's jaw might detach and fall off. The blow job had become so sloppy at this point that a continuous string of drool was drizzling out of Kirk's widespread mouth. James’ cock twitched against the flat of Kirk's tongue and Cliff throbbed incessantly inside his tight channel, simultaneously syncing up their orgasms.

James forced Kirk's head down his entire length until his cock was lodged in the back of the kid's throat. James’ dick pulsated profusely as he came down Kirk's throat. The muscles in his neck contracted as the brunette swallowed everything the older man had to offer, and then some. Almost instantaneously Cliff gave a few more jagged thrusts and shot his load deep inside Kirk's clenching channel. This caused Cliff's hand to spaz out slightly, breaking the cadence of how he stroked Kirk but still managing to make the smaller man spill all over his knuckles.

By the end of it, they were all moaning, groaning, and just generally gasping for breath as they came down from their shared orgasms. Cliff stayed nestled inside Kirk until his cock softened and slipped out, causing his release to dribble out along with it. Kirk's hole was red and glistening after Cliff was through with him and slowly pushing out all of his come. It trickled down Kirk’s inner thighs as James stroked the side of Kirk's face lovingly. His touch was gentle and soothing as he took the time to brush away the curls that had stuck to Kirk's forehead and flushed cheeks.

After they had settled down enough to breathe regularly they all got dressed, cleaned up, and fell back against the sofa in a heap. Kirk was in the middle, snuggling up to Cliff while James had his arm draped around the back of the couch around them both. They all sat there in silence, just enjoying the afterglow to the soundtrack of the static background noise that was the baseball game. The moment was finally disrupted when James addressed Cliff.

“I can see why you wanted to keep him for yourself,” James began. “He's a little minx.”

Kirk hummed in agreement, a lazy smile tugging at his lips as he burrowed into Cliff's embrace. Despite the initial uncertainty of the whole situation, neither Cliff nor Kirk could find anything to regret. Both of them had had a good time overall. The only thing that changed was now Cliff had to share Kirk with his step-dad, which wasn't too bad all things considered. It could be worse. After another short dip in the conversation James looked over at Cliff and fixed the boy with a more serious stare.

“So, you still gonna tell your mother on me?” James inquired, laying his free hand against Kirk’s thigh.

Cliff pretended to contemplate James’ fate but the answer was pretty obvious that there was no point in delaying his response. They had all come to the same agreement the moment Cliff got involved. They were in too deep now so if James took the fall, they'd all fall. Sure, Cliff didn't like the idea of sharing Kirk with anyone, but he figured it wouldn't have to be forever. Besides, it was kind of fun and Cliff's sure that Kirk wouldn't mind doing it again. Who knows? Maybe next time Cliff might actually go down on James.

But until then, Cliff decided to play it safe and play it dumb.

“Tell her what?”


End file.
